


Special Vampire Midoriya Side-Stories

by NosferatuArucard1983



Category: UQ Holder!, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 妖怪アパートの幽雅な日常 | Youkai Apartment no Yuuga na Nichijou | Elegant Youkai Apartment Life (Anime), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Magic User Midoriya Izuku, Original Character(s), Vampire Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosferatuArucard1983/pseuds/NosferatuArucard1983
Summary: I decide to create a short collection of short stories along the Vampire Izuku Midoriya fandom, while adds some mild cross-overs of other settings to the plot, since Halloween are arriving, and Vampire Izuku is really the most strange and funny Alternative Setting that I like.





	1. Vampires, Duel Monsters and Asinine Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is my smile too sharp or is it my teeth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439278) by [Tatsumaki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama). 



**A Young Vampire on the Elementary School**

Izuku Midoriya was almost unknown to the local neighbourhood, since unlike the majority of the young children when enter on the Elementary School at age 6, normally much of them already recognize each other, as they leave the kindergarten.

Izuku was one of the few that never goes to the kindergarten, and the first day of the first year of Elementary School on Masufatu Town was the first time ever that Izuku leaves home, except some rare visits to the Bakugou's house, where the green boy discovers a blond boy with a fire-type quirk, and also full of himself, named Katsuki.

When the teacher picks Izuku from the children that just go to seat once made the roll call, many of the younger was generously surprised, "Why the teacher like this green-bean ?", said one random college.

Katsuki snarls, "Oh! It's the _quirkless_ Deku!", since never seen him manifest any kind of quirk, which is a genetic inherited special superpower.

A winged bat children, and also one of the Katsuki's lackeys, delivers a stumble to Izuku, making him fall, and spill a strange book from his backpack. For much amusement, a little clown bird materializes and tries to help, "Oh! My Goodness, my Lord!", while Izuku recovers from the fall, "Hi… Fool...", just to be scolded by the little bird, for much amazement from _everyone on the classroom_!

"I always told you for the hundredth time that the _Petit_ _Hierozoicon_ should be handled with care, specially when it is your first grimoire, or Magic Book, to simplify..."

Everyone on the classroom, who already are acquainted of the strange quirks, was amused due to the comical situation when a creature pops off from nowhere, and starts to tease the younger green haired boy.

The classroom teacher also was surprised, and tries to laid an hand to Izuku stands up again, "Do you want some help, Midoriya-kun ?"

Izuku blushes and nods his head, with great embarrassment, "T-Th-… Thanks!", and he could fix the mess, before he could seat down, and pack up their stuff.

Izuku, who already had some reading skills, reads the flipped page from his _Petit Hierozoicon_ before put it on his backpack on the top of his table, " _The Wheel of Fortune!_ _ **Norms!**_ ", and three little fairies was summoned, while Fool explains, "Nice choice, my Lord!", and points to them, "They are three goddess of fate: Skuld, Thandi and Urdr!"

"What the hell is _that thing_?!", Katsuki was mesmerized to what appears to be an highly unusual kind of quirk.

The green-bean flinches due to his own shyness, and orders to the fairies, "What's my fortune ?", and the spirits starred mesmerized to a kind of ceramic pot filled with magic water, "My Master… Your day will be filled with _comical disasters!_ ", said Skuld, while Thandi intervenes, "Oh! It's just the usual first-day teasing...", while Urdr finishes the sentence, "At least, when he summon us for the first time, he was just shy, and stutters a lot!… Like today!...", just for Izuku close the book and dispels them.

The teacher blink her eyes, and asks, "Midoriya-kun ? Do you mind to introduce yourself for your colleges ? You have a kind of power that is too strange to be a _normal_ quirk..."

The green-haired boy nods and walks straight to the blackboard, once he coughs to clean his throat, and remembers the mom's and dad's teachings about _his peculiar situation_.

Izuku exhales and tries to rectify the oddly situation, no mater the consequences, as he introduces himself, "Good Morning… I'm Mi... Midoriya Izuku… 6 years old...", while lags his voice, "And before you notice...ce… first… First of all… I could say that I… I'm quirk… quirkless...", just for much disbelief, due to the strange magic book effects, "However… Only humans can have quirks...", and his face becomes reddish, "Since… I… I'm a _vampire_ !", yelling the last word.

The entire classroom, including the teacher freezes for several seconds, just to process the news, "Eeeeeeeeeh ?!", and a panic surge erupts, "Va… vam… Vampire ?!"

"Yes...", Izuku flinched again, and opens his mouth, revealing his white long and sharp fangs, giving for some colleges a motive to remember the folklore portrayed about vampires on television and other media.

Izuku was shameful, and spill the rest at high speed, "I'm a natural born vampire, son of a mother and father vampires… Vampires don't had quirks, they are _mages…_ Specially me, since I learn Black Magic...", just when the _Fool_ bird from the _Petit Hierozoicon_ book tries to comfort from the awkward situation that the young vampire was stalled in, "Young Lord… Take a break!"

The teacher was one of all people who recovers quickly from the shock, "Midoriya-kun… May I ask a question ?!", while the ashamed vampire hides the face, "Y...yes… ?!", and asks softly, "If you are a vampire, you drink… _blood_?", and the green-bean said, "Yeah… I need blood… to… to… survive…", and sighs, "But, I can drink stock… blood… like chicken blood from the market..."

The wing-bat boy, and the long-fingers boy, who was the explosive blond's lackeys scream, "So… he drink blood! Beware!...", while his teacher tries to calm down everyone, as she reads the student profile, it said the warning remark about his vampire origins.

However the two troublemakers, even they know that the shy boy was actually a vampire, decide to take rampage against him, and tried to deliver a punch, while yells, "Vampire! Vampire!".

The two boy's quirks are not so special, but Izuku reacts, with the Fool's help, and summons another magic spell from his grimoire, " _The Judgement Light of Hell!_ _ **Brondis!**_ ", that blast a blinding light, followed by a pressure wave, leaving both of boys stunned.

Izuku, still ashamed, also explains, "I don't have… a quirk… Since I'm a Magic Sorcerer!", just for total bewilderment from everyone, " _Magic_?!", exclaims his teacher, "What kind of quirk is it ?!", just to receive a strange answer, "Magic is not a quirk… It's an old art that exists much before the quirks itself...".

Katsuki overreacts with his Explosion Quirk, much due to the panic erupted when discover after all that the oddly green-bean was not human at all, "Deku...", Katsuki was given that nickname from the few times when they cross together, both at home or playing on the park, "WTF are you doing, weirdo ?!".

Izuku panics by witness the murderous rage from blond boy, and waves his hands when remembers a magic spell from other grimoire he used less frequently, just to cast a black magic spell against the explosive blond, " _ **Alwell…**_ _ **Falwell… Velvet...**_ ", where the incantation prelude creates a cloud of black swirls, " _ **Gather 11 Dark Fire Elementals...**_ ", and ignite an heavy fire mixed with a dark miasma for each summoned spirit, " _ **Come gather together and scorch my enemies!**_ ", and sends a small storm of black fire against the astonished blond who receive the magic arrows impact, burning a little his skin and clothes and sending Katsuki against the wall due to the recoil impact, " **Sagitta Magica, 11 Darkness Fire** **Swift** **Arrows!** "

The Fool flinched to himself, in a kind of bad comical situation, "My Lord, why you use Black Magic against him ?!", while reprimands him, "You are too young to use advanced magic spells, that requires contracts with more powerful spirits, even the _Sagitta Magica_ was one of the most safest in terms of Elemental Magic stuff!…"

"Black Magic ?!", was the reaction of the students and the teacher who still not fainted, but Izuku bows his head, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry...", and repeats almost a hundred times, "When I face strong bullies, I almost cast that magic spell instinctively… just for my own… protection! "

Katsuki and his lackeys recovers his senses about a quarter of hour later, but the classroom mood was damaged due to the shocking news, and Izuku's powers.

While Izuku don't receive a severe scolding, on the next days, Izuku could barely avoid to be the top target of all classmates eyes, while just sighed when everyone places strings of garlic, or exorcism crosses around the Izuku's desk, or even placed on the nearest desks. After all Izuku couldn't blame to himself, and only said about two months later that garlic was inoffensive for the Izuku's health, "Vampires are not damaged by garlic… That's a very old myth...", for much bewilderment of their colleges.

His life would be a through road away.

* * *

**Duel Monsters on Yuuei Sports Festival – Part I**

Midnight announce the final match of the final stage of the famous Yuuei Sports Festival.

"Belonging from 1-A class of the Hero Course, the green-haired _vampire_ boy Midoriya Izuku… versus… The strange Support Course 1-H class, a boy with strange quirk called… Fujikawa Yuto!"

The main jumbo screen remembers the previous duels between Yuto and several students from the Hero Course, dealing with strange arcane-like power techniques, and the black magic delivered from Izuku against all the adversaries he faced.

The vampire quickly use his magic powers, as he already been covered by a black miasma, to shield against the impending activation of the adversary's quirk, however, " _Great Gamer Sage…_ Activate!", said Yuto, while a plethora of several sized pop-up windows and frames flashes around the entire battle field, for much amusement of everyone, including Izuku.

Yuto also explains, "That's my quirk, _The Gamer_ , that enables to emulate a RPG-style game when I battle, or make my everyday life!", giving an awed and shocked reaction form the balcony.

Izuku, while also amused, picks a deck of cards from his pocket, while smiles, "A gaming quirk ?!", and also mumbles to himself, "Interesting… Then I use my vampire powers to control your quirk...", just for the amused adversary freezes, and the internal A.I. that controls Yuto's quirk, since it was a very unusual quirk located inside the brain, randomly reacts giving a proposal, "You had a Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Deck on your hand...", said the robotic voice spoken by Yuto when the A.I., also called _Great Gamer Sage_ , takes control of Yuto himself, "Do you accept a Duel Monsters Duel (Y/N)?"

Meanwhile, everyone from the 1-A class, to Aizawa, who was also the Master of Ceremonies, and the battle judge, Midnight, becomes dumbstruck, specially when Izuku accept the challenge.

Bakugou was one of the most stunned, "WTF are happening ?! For a match to a WTF Duel Monsters ?!"

"Duel Monsters…?", Izuku smiles, "Well, I like to play this game, but I never expected to find a Duelist here, specially on Sports Festival, even during a final match!", while notice the Duel Playmate materializes on the middle of battle field, revealing the type of expected Duel Monsters generations, "So, It's the Master's Duel updated with all recent game rules, since I notice the Extra Monster Zones!"

Yuto smiles, as their quirk makes a virtual Duel Disc, while Izuku notices that the adversaries quirk also makes possible to create a vampire-type kind of Duel Disc, with an holographic blade.

"Master Duel", yelled Yuto and Izuku, " **Izuku: LP 8000 / Yuto : LP 8000** ", and two giant window screens materialize above heads, getting a basic information about the Life Points, Duel progress and much more.

**Turn 1 (Izuku) LP 8000 : 5 Cards on Hand**

"I begin first...", since it was the one you accept the challenge, "From my hand I activate the Magic Field Card, **_Vampire Kingdom_** , on my Magic Field Zone...", while Izuku smiles when a giant version of card materializes on front of the adversary, and flashes on the Playmate, "This card enables to use monsters with archetype _Vampire_ to gain an additional 500 ATK during the Damage Step..."

"So you had a Vampire Deck ?!", Yuto yells and grins, "Well, a real vampire with vampire monsters!"

"I Normal Summon...", and a kind of black sorcerer appears like a living monster, "The Level 4 Dark Monster, _Vampire Sorcerer!_ ", just to be sacrificed, "Then I tribute this monster to make a Tribute Summon of a Level 5 monster from my hand...", releasing a kind of worm dragon, "Appear here… _Vampire Dragon!_ "

"Oh great!", while the Yuto's core quirk A.I. warns that's probably are making a chain of special summons.

"Now I use the Special Effect of _Vampire Dragon_ to add a Level 4 or less monster from my Main Deck to my hand...", and Izuku notices that the card pops and he could pick the card, "And also I banish _Vampire Sorcerer_ from my Graveyard to Special Summon another Level 5 monster without making a tribute!", making Yuto be worried, "And I will summon… _Vampire Lord!_ "

"Now he have two Level 5 monsters on their first turn, just using old-fashioned summoning!", said Yuto while their quirk also finally notice the first real move.

"Now I will tribute my two Level 5 monsters to build an Overlay Network!", while _everyone_ was stunned with the formation of a golden galaxy when two streams of dark energy fused together, " **Xyz Summon!** ", while Izuku gives a nice but uninspired summon chant, "The blood knight from night was awaken!", and placed on the left Extra Monster zone from Izuku's perspective, " **Rank 5! Edelritter Vampire Bram!** ", with 2500 ATK, 0 DEF, and two purple Overlay Units swirling around the monster.

"A Rank 5 Xyz Monster ?!", making Yuto a little afraid, "Straight on your first turn… Argh!"

"I maintain the remaining two cards on my hand, and I finish here… Turn End!", said Izuku with a monotonic voice.

Meanwhile Aizawa blinks with total astonishment, "WTF is that _game_?! What the _hell_ is that _Gamer Quirk_ , creating this _strange game field_ ?!"

**Turn 2 (Yuto) LP 8000 : 6 Cards on Hand**

"Since you had a _Vampire_ Deck, you probably use special effects from your Graveyard!", Yuto grins, "And it's my turn… Draw!", adding a sixth card to his hard.

"The real battle begins here...", Izuku smiles with a small malicious tone.

"I notice that you was once called _Deku_ , and since you are a vampire, you should be called _Dark Deku… DD…_ if you get it right...", just for Izuku become a little amazed, "You are playing works with the roman _D_ letter… What ?!"

"So… I placed the _DD Wise Sorcerer Schrödinger_ , Level 6, Pendulum Scale 2… And the _DD Wise Sorcerer Dirac_ , Level 3, Pendulum Scale 8... Setting those two cards the current Pendulum Scale on my Pendulum Zones !", Yuto placed the cited cards, and a flashing rainbow _Pendulum_ work appears, while two columns of blue light forms, and the two monsters materializes, while the Pendulum Scale Numbers are placed on the bottom of the monsters, floating in mid-air.

Todoroki, Katsuki, Ochako and the others are still trying to understand about _what's really happening_ , "Just what kind of silly and insane game was that ?!"

Yuto makes their first move, " **Pendulum Summon!** Arrive here my monsters!", and three dark flares swirls above the Pendulum Portal that's opened above Yuto's head, "And I can summon any monsters from Level 3 to Level 7 without tributing… So I summon the Level 3 _DD Nightmare Howling,_ the Level 4 _DD Lilith,_ Level 4 _DD Baphomet_ ", while smiles, and the their quirk A.I. also gives some hints, "And finally, I make my Normal Summon of a Level 1 monster… _DD Necro Slime!_ "

"Wow, isn't the famous _DDD_ Archetype Deck ?!", Izuku eyes shines, but quickly changes is happy face, since one of his favourite Decks belongs to a tough adversary that he should defeat.

"Since I could summon more than three monsters", Yuto gave a strange silly laugh, just for the show, "Now… **Appear my Shaking Soul Circuit!** ", while a strange octagon with arrow marks on each side appears on the front on Yuto, "The summoning conditions are three _DD_ monsters from Main Deck only...", and the three tributes flies to the bottom line Link Markers, "So I place _DD Necro Slime,_ _DD Night Howling, DD Baphomet_ on the Link Markers… **Circuit Combine!** ", and a strange monster that appears to be a combination of an European Medieval castle with three towers forms once leave the Link Portal, " **Link Summon! Appear the Supreme Kingdom Castle! Link 3...** ", and the castle display that the Bottom-left, Bottom-right and Bottom Link Arrows are placed on the Yuto's side, and the monster's name are revealed, " ** _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_** ", a card's name with strong name, even it had only 1000 ATK.

"So you also can made a Link Summon… Interesting...", Izuku said without much stress, instead their classmates you still tries to _understand the basics of that game_.

"Since I place a Link Monster on my Extra Monster Zone, with all Link Markers pointed on 3 Main Monster Zones, which means...", just to receive a muted amusement or total bewilderment from the crowd, "That I use the Link Effect of _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_ , enabling to summon from my Graveyard any _DD_ monster, as long it had Level 3 or less, to any Monster Zone pointed by their own Link Markers... Once I send any Level 4 or less _DD_ monster from my field to the Graveyard... And it will be the Level 4 _DD Lilith..._ ", where basically send a monster to the Graveyard to recover another from the same place, "So I can make a Special Summon of this level 3 tuner monster… _DD Night Howling_ , while I can use the Normal Summon effects due to the _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_ own effect, while the _DD Night Howling_ own ATK drop to zero."

"A tuner monster… three monsters on Graveyard… a Link 3 monster all pointed to himself… Oh, great!", Izuku smiles, as notices, "The Three Kings was arrived!"

"So, I recover from the Graveyard, while their ATK also drops to zero, the Level 4 _DD Baphomet_ ", and the tuner monster disintegrates into a chain on rings, "Finally, I will synchronize _DD Baphomet_ with _DD Night Howling_...", as the quirk itself shows the sum of stars of the sacrificed cards on a kind of window information panel to everyone on sight, " **Arrive here the Gusty King who unite two continents!** **Synchro Summon! Level 7!** ", and a white knight with a long sword materializes and places on the middle Link Markers, " ** _DDD Gust King Alexander_!** "

Aizawa and Present Mic tries to understand the summoning logic, while searches on-line any information about Duel Monsters, "A _Synchro Monster_ requires a tuner and other non-tuner materials… As long the sums of their Levels are equal to the _Synchro Monster…_ WTF ?!"

However Present Mic was totally on a brink to suffer a mental breakdown, "But the _Link Summon_ are the most awkward ever made, since the monsters had _Link Markers_ , where the monsters from _Extra Deck_ should be linked together… Damn it!"

"Finally… I use the Graveyard effect of _DD Necro Slime…_ ", while Yuto yells with the raised arm, "I banish _DD Necro Slime_ with _DD Night Howling_ , to make a Fusion Summon of a _DDD_ monster!", and the two tributes dissolves into a swirl of colours, " **The ancient wiggly phantom from old myths... Engulf with the nightmare realms... To unleash the supreme king who engulf the world in flames!... Fusion** **Summon! Level** **6** **!** ", and a warrior appears with great rage, " ** _DDD Flame King Temujin_** ", and places on the left Link Marker.

"And you had two Level 4 monsters on the Graveyard… Which means...", and Izuku grins.

"When a _DD_ is Special Summoned on my Field, I can use the _DDD Gust King Alexander_ monster effect to Special Summon a _DD_ monster with Level 4 or less from my Graveyard...", and a demonic goat was recovered, "So… Return from the Darkness… _DD Baphomet_ ", just to give a nodding smile from Izuku, "I knew it!...", and Yuto ends the chain of summons, "And the last Special Summon triggers the _DDD Flame King Temujin_ special monster effect to recover from the Graveyard another _DD_ monster that was summoned on this turn, and it will be… _DD Lilith_ !"

"And you recover your two Level 4 monsters, due to your Fusion and Synchro monsters!", Izuku makes a trivial remark.

"I tribute those Level 4 monsters to Overlay!", and an Overlay Network is formed, " **The Great Warrior King... Return from the oblivion to rebuild your Empire!... Xyz** **Summon!** **Rank** **4** **!** ", and a black swordsman slams to the field, joining the right Link Marker, " ** _DDD Wave King_ _Caesar_** ", with two Overlay Units attached.

Izuku laughs, "From Pendulum, Link, Synchro, Fusion and Xyz Summons!", while points, "You are also a Strong and Skilled Duellist!".

Yuto also grins, "And finally… For each Extra Deck Monsters Linked to _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominio_ _n_ ", their ATK will raise by 1000, and since I could summon the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz trio, my Link Monster will raise their ATK to 4000!"

"And since my _Edelritter Vampire Bram_ will have 3000 ATK during the Battle Phase, that the only monster you can attack without suffer the recoil!"

Yuto declares an attack, "Without regrets! Let's begin the Battle Phase! When _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominio_ _n_ are Linked with a _DDD_ Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, against a adversary monster that cannot attack safely", specially when their ATK are less than the adversary ATK target, "I can add the three cited ATK plus 100 to my Link monster during the Battle Phase!", while the Three King and their Castle strike together the Izuku's monster, "So the sum of Three Kings are 6900, plus 100 that are 7000! And this means that the _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominio_ _n_ ATK will be 11000! And you had a 3000 ATK monster!", making Yuto shiver with joy, "Just to receive 8000 LP damage, ending with an OTK!"

Izuku face sullens, but reacts at the last second, "I never expect to use this too soon, but...", once the Izuku's main monster was destroyed, "So by sending this Level 4 monster from my hand, called _Zombie Master_ , to Graveyard I can activate from my hand this Quick-Spell to counter my adversary attack", just to Yuto becomes dumbfounded, "This gives the _Zombie Master_ ATK to my LP", giving 1800 LP, instead 0 LP and a Game Over, "And activates the **_Rank Up Magic Vampire Sacrifice Kingdom_** ", just for Yuto becomes astonished, as the crowd and the pro Heroes are also surprised to the thunderstruck Yuto's face, "What kind of card is that ?!"

Izuku quickly activates the magic card effect, "This card will tribute that card and an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard, as new tributes to Xyz Summon a new Xyz Monster with a Rank double than the original!", and the former Xyz monster spirit groans and flows to a new lightning galaxy located on the top, " **Rank Up Xyz Change!** ", and with a new chanting summon, "Ancient dragon from the Dawn of History! Return from the Oblivion and Lead the Battlefield!", and a vampiric dragon emerges, "Appear here… Rank 10...", and the new Izuku's monster was placed on their Extra Monster Zone, " **Blutrüstung** **Supreme Vampire Dragon** ", with 2 Overlay Units, and 4500 ATK.

Yuto ended perplexed, "4500 ATK ?! Rank 10 ?!", just to recover his senses, "Once the battle finishes, all monsters ATK returns to originals, and I end my turn here… Turn End..."

Izuku now have 1800 LP and a powerful dragon, and he knew that next turn should be decisive.

* * *

**A** **n Awkward** **Surprise** **on Yuuei High School** **(short)**

Izuku was a young vampire on a Hero School, with nice _human_ colleges, but since they discover that Izuku was a vampire, he couldn't waiting and stare, just he becomes astonished when notice that his desk was filled with strings of garlic.

"Can you explain why my desk had _garlic_ ?!", just to receive a frightened answer from Iida, "We...ell… Well… Since you are a… a… vampire..."

"Garlic are totally inoffensive on vampires!", Izuku yells, while packs the garlic to his backpack, as this stuff could be useful for his own cookings, "Where you got such asinine idea ?!"

No student ever tried to answer, not even Katsuki, who still a little angry to Izuku could even be assigned on Yuuei.

The home-class teacher Aizawa raise from the sleeping bag, "Sorry… It's my own idea… Just to make an experiment..."

"WTF ?!", Izuku was amused, shocked, ending with a mad face, "You are making fun of me ?!", he hissed, with his fangs all elongated.

The vision of a real vampire are one of the most _unthinkable_ situation that an human, even an Hero, could ever face.

"Since vampirism is not a quirk at all, and my quirk was totally useless against vampires, so...", Aizawa hides his own frightening and embarrassment, "I decide to test all vampire myths..."

"And my magic ?", Izuku decides to play a little, "Are cancelled by your quirk ?!"

Aizawa decides to try, and Izuku also waits some seconds, before release his rage to his own teacher, " _Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning..._ ", while Izuku's hands swiftly controls an enraging vortex of air and thunder, " _Let the Southern Storm Blow with Lightning!_ ", and discharge against Aizawa, " **Zeus Lightning Storm!** ", receiving a strong electric shock, even the teacher was thunderstruck due to the fact his Cancellation Quirk was totality useless against mage users.

After all, magic are unrelated to quirks, for much disbelief of everyone.

In the end Izuku receive a long hour scolding talk from All Might and Aizawa, once he recovered, while also the Director Nedzu scolds Aizawa to the mismanagement of the vampire Izuku situation.

But fortunately, the relationship between Izuku and his colleges began to improve.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special custom cards notes...
> 
> DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion (Dark/Link/Effect/Demon) : 1000 ATK / Link-3 (Bottom Left / Bottom / Bottom Right)  
> 3 DD monsters.  
> Once per turn, on your turn, you can tribute any Level 4 or less DD monster linked to the Graveyard, while Special Summon a Level 3 or less DD monster. The returned monster will drop their ATK and DEF to zero, but it is possible to use the Normal Summon effect.  
> For each DDD monster linked, increase ATK by 1000.  
> Once per turn, on the adversary turn, pay 1000 LP to Special Summon this monster from the Graveyard, and once made it, pay another 1000 LP to Special Summon any DDD monster from the Graveyard or Pendulum DDD from the Extra Deck.  
> During the Battle Phase only, when you had a DDD Fusion, DDD Synchro and DDD Xyz linked, you can add the ATK from those monsters to the current ATK.
> 
> Rank Up Magic Vampire Sacrifice Kingdom (Quick-Play Magic Card)  
> When a Xyz Vampire Monster you control is destroyed, target the Xyz monster, and tribute directly as an Overlay Unit for a new Xyz Vampire Monster which Rank is the double of the original Rank of the tributed monster. If this card is activated when your LP reduces to zero, send a Vampire Monster card from the Hand to add their ATK to your LP.


	2. More Vampires and Duel Monsters on the Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the special ends here, just to return the focus on the main story that I was writing.

**Duel Monsters on Yuuei Sports Festival – Part II**

Izuku smiles when he had managed to avoid a crushing defeat straight on his adversary's first turn, and second on the Duel, and now it's time to turn the tides.

**Turn 3 (Izuku) LP 1800 : 1 Card on Hand**

"Playground is over… I begin my first real turn… Draw!", Izuku said with a slight wicked voice, but instead to draw as expected, he smiles with a more dramatic effect, "Wait… Since I have _Vampire Lord_ on my Graveyard… On my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon it!", and the resting vampire _alter ego_ return to the field!

"So that monster can return by himself from the Graveyard ?!", Yuto was almost scolded by his own quirk who takes over and said with a monotone voice, "Vampire Decks had strong monsters with special effects from the Graveyard, and now he have two monsters on the field!"

Meanwhile, Todoroki and Katsuki once recover from the shock decide to search, using their smart-phones, any useful information about Duel Monsters.

While Izuku now resumes his Draw Phase, "And once I make my draw, for real, I activate it from my hand...", while the activation roars the ground and spill twists, "The Magic Card… _Recurring Nightmare_!", realizing two monsters, "That enables to recover from my Graveyard, two monsters with 0 DEF!", but sighs, "To my hand… However..."

"Probably all monsters had no points of defence...", Yuto holds for now.

"So I Normal Summon… The Level 4 _Zombie Master!_ ", just to be a tribute again, "And I sacrifice them to Advance Summon, my Level 5 trustful _Vampire Dragon_!"

"But your Rank 5 Xyz monster is now attached to your Rank 10 Xyz dragon currently on the field... How he plan to make another Rank 5 Xyz Monster ?!"

Izuku smiles, and revels his dropped fangs, just to say, " **Awake the ancient vampire clan bloodlines**!", and then a surging lightning reveals a bloodied octagon with arrows, " **Appear my Bloody Circuit!** ", just to Yuto drops his jaws in panic, "What ?! Isn't possible that..."

Like an insane entertainer, Izuku jumps straight to the flying octagon, which is the Link Portal, and stare at it, " **Arrowhead confirmed!** ", and a pop-up window created by the gaming field derived from Yuto's quirk adds some information, " **The summoning conditions are two Vampire monsters, and an additional Extra Deck Vampire monster which Level, Rank or Link should be the same or higher of the sum of the other tributes...** ", and the three monsters flies to the Link Markers, which was at top, bottom, and bottom-right, " **Circuit Combine!** ", said Izuku with great determination.

"A Link Summon within a Vampire Deck ?!", Yuto tries to imagine what kind of monster will be created.

" **Link Summon! Link 3!** ", revealing a new vampiric dragon, " ** _Verfluchter Giftkönig_** _ **Vampire Dragon**!_ ", with 1500 ATK.

"And you send a more powerful monster to the Graveyard...", just to be interrupted by Izuku, "Really ?!"

Izuku said, after several seconds of suspense, "And the _Verfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon_ main Summoning Effect are activated!", making Yuto frozen, "If the Link Summoning conditions are placed exactly, that's a sum of levels equal to the rank, then when _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ are Special Summoned from the Graveyard and placed above when the bottom Link Marker points to...", and also said, "I can use an additional effect, which is by the _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ own Summon Effect, which is that I can pick two random monsters from the Graveyard, then will be _Vampire Dragon_ and the _Vampire Lord_ , to serve as two Overlay Units!"

"A Link Monster that enhances Fusion, Synchro and Xyz… If I don't had such thing...", Yuto swiftly analyse the best options.

"Now I declare the Battle Phase!", Izuku orders first his Xyz monster, " _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ attack _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_ !", and the cursed dragon shouts a bloodied flare, " **Blutversiegelung: Phantomblutregen!** "

"My Link Monster is too precious to lose here!", said Yuto even he saw their Link monster be destroyed, "I use the Pendulum Effect of _DD Wise Sorcerer Schrödinger_!", and the monster shift his position, on the rightist Monster Zone position, "To avoid 1000 LP damage, and Special Summon too...", since during Battle Phase, Izuku's monsters gains an additional 500 ATK.

Aizawa blinks with the last strike, "For I could understood, now Izuku can use the Link Monster to make the second attack… But it had a lesser attack of any of their adversary monsters..."

"And I attack the _DDD Wave King Caesar_ with my _Verfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon_ , not forgot that with my _Vampire Kingdom_ , their ATK will be 2000! It will be mutual annihilation ?!"

"Just one of my main strategic pillars!", Yuto enrages due to the Duel situation.

"However, I detach one Overlay Unit from _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_...", just to Yuto becomes astonished, "What ?!", and Izuku resumes, "When another monster I control battles, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can copy the current ATK of this monster to the selected monster, and resume the battle!"

"I won't lose 3000 LP right now!", even his quirk A.I. tries to warn, "It may be a trap!", but ignore, "And since you use a Monster Effect, I use the Pendulum Effect of _DD Wise Sorcerer_ _Dirac_ to reduce any damage to zero, while it is also Special Summoned… on Defence Position!", and also linked to the Izuku's Link Monster.

Izuku laughs hard, "And when at least one monster I control and other monster that my adversary controls becomes linked to my _Verfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon_ , I can use this effect", just for Yuto panics, "This enables a Special Battle Phase that occur only one time per turn, when both users cannot use Magic, Trap or any Monsters effects, while the affected two monsters also cannot use special effects… and battles on Attack Position!", and grins, "Then… _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ had 4500 ATK, and _DD Wise Sorcerer_ _Dirac_ had only 800 ATK!", destroying it quickly.

"Argh!", Yuto screams when it was blasted by the pressure wave formed my the huge tackle he received from the monster destruction, "And now I just drop my life… to 4300 LP!"

"And also any monster less than the destroyed adversary monster ATK will also be destroyed!", said Izuku, just to saw the _DD Wise Sorcerer Schrödinger_ been defeated, "And since I destroy two monsters on my battle phase, I can draw two cards...", and just smiles with widen eyes.

"It's your Main Phase 2… But you manage to summon more stuff ?!", as everyone on the stage was more acquaintance of the rules, once they use the Internet…

"Then I set the Continuous Magic Card… _Gravekeeper's Servant..._ ", just to make Yuto shiver when read the effects, "Oh nuts! Now I need to send one card from my Main Deck to the Graveyard to declare an attack!", just to make Izuku smile, "And I use the second effect of _Vampire Kingdom_ to destroy a monster of your field, before you even think! Hwahahahaha!", Izuku gives an insane, but staged, smirk.

"OMFG!", said Uraraka, "Why you are so cruel, Deku-kun ?!"

"It's more for show than everything else...", Todoroki sighed.

"And the second card is more interesting!", said Izuku when activated, "I use the Magic Card… _Dragon's Mirror_...", just to Yuto becomes astonished, "That card..."

Before Yuto remember the card's effect, Izuku said, "With this card, I banish two Vampire monsters from my Graveyard...", and then _Zombie Master_ and _Vampire Dragon_ appears in the middle of a swirling rainbow of light on the background, "Using them as tributes to make a Fusion Summon of a Vampire Dragon!"

"A Fusion Summon right on the finishing stage!", the Yuto's quirk A.I. also curses to himself, "Damn it!"

" **Lonely guardian of undeads, join the ferocious undead dragon, and bring the real despair on the battlefield**!", and the tributes dissolves into a swirling pattern, " **Fusion Summon! Raise from the Ashes! Level 8!** ", just to give birth to a reddish monster, " ** _Verbrechewelt Vampire Dragon Necromancer!_** ", with 3000 ATK, and placed pointed to the bottom-right Link Marker of Izuku's Link Monster.

"This monster is the cousin of the _Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon_!", said Yuto when check the effects, "It should have some tweaked effects."

"And I make by Turn End...", while Izuku bows.

* * *

**Turn** **4** **(** **Yuto** **) LP** **4300** **: 1 Card on Hand**

"Damn it...", Yuto thinks to use the two remaining monsters on the field, while draws, "But the game restarts… It's my Turn!… Draw!", and becomes a little hesitant.

Izuku notices the sudden change on his foe motivation, "So? You draw the turning table's card ?"

"So I activate from my hand… The Continuous Magic Card… _Forbidden_ _Contract with the Demon King_!", making to appear a swamp and a malign ugly creature that represents the card's spirit, "This magic card enables to tribute monsters on my field, in order to make a Fusion Summon of a _DDD_ monster… However, I lose 2000 LP at each my own Standby Phase..."

As the entire spectators stares the last card effect, mumbles about the risks, "So it will reduce to a single battling monster ?!", while others notice, "Once lost the Link Monster, he needs to try a Plan B...", said another when read the Duel Monsters rules.

"So I tribute… _DDD Flame King Temujin_ with _DDD Gust King Alexander_...", and yells, " **Fusion Summon! Appear here, the Supreme Dictator King! Level 10...** ", and an huge armoured warrior, seating on an heavy throne materializes, " ** _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ **!", and places on the left Extra Monster Zone, as expected.

"So you gamble solely with this powerful Fusion Monster!...", Izuku said while thinks to manage the best counter-attack.

"Battle!", Yuto screams, " _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ will attack your Link Monster called _Verfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon..._ ", but smiles, "When this monster battles, I can use own Battle Phase Effect!"

"A special effect ?!", Izuku was a little surprised, but he expected.

"With this, I can return the _Malign Contract with the Demon King_ back to my hand, removing the Standby Phase penalty… while also I target your _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ to add their massive ATK to my battling monster… With this… Even with your _Vampire Kingdom_ that increases _Verfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon_ own attack to 2000 ATK, and forces to tribute the first card from my Deck to the Graveyard due to your _Gravekeeper's Servant_ effect...", Yuto was thinking and muttering with all currently cards effects in use, "Finally, my _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ will increase their attack from 3200 to 6700 ATK, blasting you for good!"

Izuku grins, "So I will detach the last Overlay Unit from _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon_ to increase the _Ve_ _rfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon_ to 4500 ATK, and due to the _Vampire Kingdom_ own effect, in practice it's a battle between a 6700 ATK versus 5000 ATK!", Izuku just receive the damage, lasting 100 LP.

"You had truly luck!"

"And finally… Since the conditions of my _Gravekeeper's Servant_ with _Vampire Kingdom_ adversary penalty combo effect are meet, then I can destroy one monster on your field...Once I send a vampire Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard", just for Yuto screams, "And at last your combo had such effect ?!"

"And say goodbye to your _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ !", while Izuku smiles, "And now… prepare for the Doomsday!"

Yuto frowns when notice that he had his entire field cleaned, "It's better to reactivate the Continuous Magic Card… _Forbidden_ _Contract with the Demon King..._ Turn End… Damn it!"

I reality, due to the cards summoned earlier, Yuto could make a surprise move once the right conditions are set.

* * *

**Turn 5 (Izuku) LP 100 : 1 Card on Hand**

"You are planning something, Yuto...", said Izuku when starts his new turn, "Now it's my turn… And once again, _Vampire Lord_ is Special Summoned from the Graveyard… While I prepare to... Draw!", and activates the new card, "I activate the Magic Card… _Allure of Darkness_ ", that enable to draw more cards, "And I draw more two cards..."

"Now it will be the end ?!", Yuto already knows that a miracle can save him from the defeat.

"However I shall send one Dark Type Monster card to the Graveyard… That was the **_Blutiger Dämonenkönig_ _Vampire Vector_ _Dragon_** _,_ Pendulum Scale 1, Level 8...", actually more a kind of a noble vampire that a dragon-style armour.

"So you have Vampire Pendulum Monsters ?!", Yuto screams…

"And I use from my hand the Quick-Play Magic Card _Burial from a Different Dimension_ !", while Izuku yells, "With this _Vampire Sorcerer, Vampire Dragon_ and _Zombie Master_ returns to the Graveyard!"

"What's the point to recover such monsters from the Banned Zone ?!… Don't mean!", Yuto notices it too late.

"Now I use the Summon effect of _Verbrechewelt_ _Vampire Dragon Necromancer..._ ", just to make _everyone_ surprised, "Once a time on my own turn, I can summon as much Vampire monsters from my Graveyard possible, as long their Levels are less than the _Ve_ _rbrechewelt_ _Vampire Dragon Necromancer_ itself", and makes a little pause before continue, "So I return _Vampire Sorcerer_ and _Zombie Master_ joining _Vampire Lord_ ", while Izuku pause a little, "And for each summoned monster, I draw the same amount of cards!", and Izuku draw another three cards.

"Why you just don't declare an attack, instead wasting unnecessary summons ?!", Yuto begins to lose some composure, even himself already had a trap on mind.

" **Now I declare my awakening bloodline revolution circuit!** ", opening another Link Portal, " **Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions** **are at last one Vampire monster, and an Extra Deck Vampire monster!** ", and the former Link 3 and the _Vampire Sorcerer_ join the Link Circuit, " **Then the Link 3** ** _Verfluchter Giftkönig_** _ **Vampire Dragon**_ **and** _ **Vampire Sorcerer** _**will be sent to the Link Markers!...** **Circuit Combine!** ", and a new dragon appears, " **Link Summon! Link 4!** _**Blutiger Kaiserdrache** **Supreme Vampire Dragon!**_ ", where the Link Markers are top, left-bottom, bottom and bottom-right, while it had 3000 ATK.

"A Link 4 monster, for real ?!", and makes an hidden smile, just to mumbles, "It appears that my lucky was not ended..."

"Now I make a Normal Summon of my tuner monster, a Level 3, _Vampire Fulhelmknight_ ", and an elegant vampire knight materializes while stretch his right arm along the potential tributes, "Then I tune my _Vampire Fulhelmknight_ , with _Vampire Sorcerer_ and _Zombie Master_!", while Izuku makes some not-so-original summoning chant, " **Great Warrior of Ancient Ages! Lead the War, and bring the Victory!** ", and yells, " **Synchro Summon! Level 12!** ", creating another armoured dragon, " ** _Schwarzerblutritter Great Vampire Dragon!_** ", with 5000 ATK!

Katsuki was in total state of shock to saw the curb stomped force that Izuku assemble, "Oi, Oi… You are not WTF to be _too much_ WTF cruel, crazy Deku ?!"

Meanwhile, Izuku declares the attack, "It's over… _Schwarzerblutritter Great Vampire Dragon…_ Make a direct attack!", and the dragon blasts a rain of fire and dark blood shells, " **Blutiger Kriegsschrei Katastrophe !** "

"When I receive a direct attack… When my adversary controls a Link monster or had a Link monster on their Graveyard, while I control or rest a Link Monster on the graveyard… I pay 1000 LP to Special Summon _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_ back to the field, and an additional 1000 LP to get back _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ too...", and this resume the attack against the Yuto's Fusion Card.

"Very well played!", said Izuku, very unpleasant.

"Since my _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ was placed above the _DDD Three Kingdoms Supreme Castle Dominion_ Link Marker, their attack increase to 2000 ATK, and since you battle now, I return my _Forbidden_ _Contract with the Demon King_ again to my hand, enabling my Fusion Monster to add your Synchro Monster ATK to my Fusion Monster, getting 8300 ATK!"

"And you won, due to the recoil… right ?!", mumbles Izuku, "Wrong! Since I use the Quick-Play Magic Card… **Nosferatu Vampire Ritual Insanity!** "

"WTF ?!", screams Yuto.

"This card will cancel the current Battle Phase and destroy all my monsters!", ending into a giant firestorm blasting.

"Why you make so stupidity, Izuku-kun ?!"

"Then when I had a Pendulum, Link, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Vampire Monster no my Graveyard, I can tribute them to do the following Ritual Summon of a Vampire Monster, directly from the Main Deck, while send a Magic or Trap card from my hand...", which was the _Escape From the Dark Dimensio_ _n_ , "Avoiding to pay 1000 LP, that don't have, while I also send the Ritual Magic Card, _Dark Pentagram of Hell_ , that require at least 10 Dark Type Monsters on Graveyard to be Ritual Summoned!...", Izuku explains while makes a cold and staged smile. _  
_

"A Ritual Monster ?! _",_ Yuto blinks due to the unlikeness of someone still use such old and difficult to use kind of summoning.

Aizawa also blinks with the same bewilderment, "I saw Pendulum, Link, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz… Summons, and now Ritual ?!", while scrolls the website pages to find an introductory article about that peculiar summoning method, "How my rules this game had ?!"

Izuku raises his right hand, while his field floor suddenly erupts and forms a magic circle, with a pentagram underneath, " **My ancient souls of living dead!** ", while plays some mantra, " **I tribute and ban _Schwarzerblutritter Great Vampire Dragon,_ _Verbrechewelt_ _Vampire Dragon Necromancer,_ _Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon,_ _V_ _erfluchter Giftkönig_ _Vampire Dragon,_ _Blutiger Dämonenkönig_ _Vampire Vector_ _Dragon_ directly from my Graveyard as my Ritual Tributes!**", and the five monsters was placed under the five intersections of the pentagram vertices with the magic circle, just for Izuku pick the new card from his Main Deck, and summon directly from it.

"WTF will be the new Izuku's monster ?!", the Yuto's quirk A.I. goes berserk.

Finally Izuku declares, " **Ritual Summon! Appear here! Level 12...** ", and a powerful vampire emerges on the middle Main Monster Zone, " **Nosferatu Alucard, the Immortal Emperor Vampire!** ", revealing a monster with 18000 ATK and 0 DEF, for _everyone shock and awe._

"A monster with 18000 ATK ?! _"_

"My Ritual Monster during the Battle Phase will have their ATK and DEF to be equal to the sum of the tributes!", Izuku pause a little, just to increase the dramatic effect, "Otherwise it had 0 ATK/ 0 DEF...", and resumes, " However, if my adversary uses some special skill during the Damage Step, it will give the ATK are equal to the DEF… Not to forgot that, due to my _Nosferatu_ _Vampire_ _Ritual Insanity_ activation effect, the Battle Phase is resumed with the same target!", and the _Forbidden_ _Contract with the Demon King_ returns to the field due to Izuku's cards effect, "Or better, the whole Battle Phase are reset to the initial state!"

"Then I can reuse the _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ again!", Yuto screams.

"Battle! My _Vampire Kingdom_ add more 500 ATK...", increasing to 18500 ATK.

"And I discard my _Forbidden_ _Contract with the Demon King_ again to increase _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ attack again...", said Yuto, while his ace monster raises to 21200 ATK.

" Well... During the Damage Step, all your Magic and Trap cards cannot be used...", Izuku grins, " However when the target monster activates his own effect, by banishing monsters from my Graveyard, _Nosferatu Alucard, the Immortal Emperor Vampire_ own ATK will increase by 500 ATK!… And you lose the same amount!", so Izuku bans all 5 remaining monsters on his own Graveyard.

"Impossible!", while their almighty _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök_ drops to 18700 ATK.

"And my monster raises to 22000 ATK!", Izuku makes a cold glare before orders, " _Nosferatu Alucard, the Immortal Emperor Vampire_ attack _DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarök…_ ", while makes the following attack chant, " **In the name of God, Impure Souls of the living dead should be banished into Eternal Damnation… Amen!… _Ewiger Weltuntergang!_** ", that obliterates the Yuto's monster.

"Argh!", scream Yuto, while saw his life drops to zero and he's been blasted away by the destruction recoil, since it had only 2300 LP, and suffer 3300 LP of damage.

Once the Yuto's quirk gives the flashing message, " **Winner: Izuku** ", the game field finally dissolves, ending the Duel itself.

****Midoriya won the Duel at Turn 5!** **

Midnight blink her eyes, while tries to understood after all what's really happened, before announce the winner, "Yuto was defeated! The winner is Izuku!"

"That's was an insane Duel!", spokes Yuto, when tries to hold his hands to Izuku.

"Yeah!", said Izuku with his true self, "Regarding to the Duel... Original my Ritual Monster would only gain 500 ATK for each banned monster from the Graveyard... The Quick-Spell card changes a little... However if I don't defeat you on my Turn, the Ritual Monster would be destroyed, and I would receive 18000 LP in damage!"

Yuto eyes widen, "What a crazy Duellist!"

Meanwhile, all 1-A class students sighed, "Should we ask Midoriya-chan to advice some Starter Decks ?", said Tsuyu, "I like this game… it's very fun..."

Everyone was truly shocked to the outcome, specially the fact that the frog-girl mutant quirk also love playing Duel Monsters!

* * *

****An Intruder on Yuuei's Halloween Party** **

"I'm a vampire… but please!", said Izuku when his classmates somehow _managed to convince_ him to dress like a vampire, like the ones portrayed on several video-games or on movies.

"Don't forget the coffin!", said Todoroki, while Izuku sighed.

Aizawa also was another person that dislikes the Halloween as a whole, even one of his own students are a supernatural creature, and don't like the Halloween also.

But for the two, the night will had some unexpected movement, since the intruders alarm rings, and quickly the Pro Heroes assembled to pursue them.

Izuku also runs along Katsuki and Todoroki to the fray, just to witness the same _familiar villains:_ "The warp-gate and decay quirk villains!", said Todoroki.

"My name is Kurogiri", said the smoking-men, while the villain with several hands on his face grins, "And Shigaraki..."

The _Fool_ from Izuku's _Petit Hierozoicon_ grimoire also appears, "My Lord! Those abominations are _villains ?!_ "

"Who calls us _abominations_ , bastard ?! _",_ Tomura manages to lose his stamp.

Izuku picks the _Petit Hierozoicon_ and casts a spell, " _The Judgement Light of Hell,_ Brondis!", that stuns the two villains with an intense light.

Quickly Katsuki uses his quirk to make a strong explosion that blasts the villains still under the effect of Izuku's magic spell.

Few second later, Aizawa, All Might and some more Heroes arrive and finishes the issue, by arresting the two villains.

However Aizawa couldn't become more annoyed, since Katsuki and Izuku always ending any mission, by swearing each other.

Izuku yells, "My magic is pretty strong and more diverse to handle several villains..."

"WTF are you saying, _Harry Potter Deku_ ?", Katsuki scream with fuming hands, "I just curbstromp the Silly-Many-Faces and Star-Failure-Gate with a single Explosion!"

"Ha! Ha!", Izuku laughs about twenty times, "That's because I stun then first!"

"Oh pretty! My quirk is far more powerful than your hocus-pocus weakling!"

"Right….", Izuku makes a broken smile, "After all, you once made 77 villain points during the Candidate Exams, but I manage to made 80, plus 80 rescue points, specially when I blast the 0-point robot with a special magic spell!"

"But need to rest two days on the _hellish_ hospital… Who weak you are..."

Finally Aizawa holds the two boys and sent them straight to the ground, "Stop swearing! For God's Sake!"

Todoroki wraps his arms and sighed, "Shall we return to the party ?"

And finally the Yuuei's Halloween party could resume without more incidents!

* * *

**The End...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid further problems, I make some corrections and some notes on my custom cards.
> 
> Nosferatu Vampire Ritual Insanity (Quick-Play Magic Card)  
> Pay 1000 LP to send a Ritual Magic Card from your Main Deck to Graveyard, or send a Magic Card from your hand to avoid LP penalty.  
> The current Battle Phase are cancelled, and all your monsters you control are destroyed.  
> The Summoning Conditions of the original Ritual Magic Card, and any Summoning Effect of the Ritual Monster are ignored.  
> Target and ban 1 Pendulum, 1 Link, 1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Dark-Type Vampire Dragon Monsters from your Graveyard, then you can make a Ritual Summon of a Ritual Dark-Type Vampire Dragon directly from your Main Deck.  
> Once make successfully summoned, the Battle Phase can be restarted, returning the adversary cards, except the battling monsters, to the previous positions.  
> The Ritual Monster summoned by this card, will had their ATK and DEF equal to the sum of the ATK and DEF from the tributes plus the original ATK and DEF of the Ritual Monster, only during the Battle Phase. Otherwise, their ATK and DEF are reduced to zero.  
> Once on the Turn this Monster summoned by this card Ends, the Ritual Monster are destroyed, and receive damage equal by the difference of ATK and DEF evaluated by the total original ATK and DEF from the Ritual Tributes affected by this card.
> 
> Dark Pentagram of Hell (Ritual Magic Card)  
> Requires 10 Dark-Type Monsters from the Graveyard to be banned, and then made the Ritual Summon "Nosferatu Alucard: The Immortal Emperor Vampire"
> 
> Blutiger Dämonenkönig Vampire Vector Dragon(Pendulum/2500 ATK/0 DEF/Level 8/Pendulum Scale 1)  
> Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Monsters your adversary control on their Pendulum Zones cannot activate their effects.  
> Monster Effect: Target one Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard and place on your Pendulum Zones. Once done, place this monster as well.
> 
> Verfluchter Giftkönig Vampire Dragon(Link/1500 ATK/Link-3/Top/Bottom/Bottom-Right)  
> 2 Main Deck Vampire Monsters, and 1 Extra Deck Vampire Monster. The Extra Deck Level, Rank or Link should be equal or greater than the sum of the Main Deck Levels tributes. If the previous conditions are exactly equal, return the Extra Deck tribute back to any Link pointed to this monster.  
> During the Battle Phase, if at least an adversary monster and another monster you control are linked, create a special battle, where any Magic, Trap or Monster Effect are negated. If an adversary monster are destroyed, destroy any adversary monster with less ATK than the first. Draw the same amount of cards of the destroyed monsters.
> 
> Blutrüstung Supreme Vampire Dragon (Xyz/Rank 10/Vampire/4500 ATK/0 DEF)  
> 2 Level 10 Vampire monsters.  
> If this monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, target any 2 vampires monsters from the Graveyard, and capture them as two Overlay Units.  
> Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, target any monster you control, and copy the current monster ATK to the selected monster.
> 
> Verbrechewelt Vampire Dragon Necromancer(Fusion/Vampire/Level 8/3000 ATK/0 DEF)  
> 2 Dark Vampire Monsters  
> Once per turn, on your own turn, target and Special Summon from the Graveyard, as many Vampire monsters possible.
> 
> Schwarzerblutritter Great Vampire Dragon(Synchro/Vampire/Level 12/5000 ATK/0 DEF)  
> When this monster are destroyed, by banishing this monster from the Graveyard, you can negate a Battle Phase that cause your LP drops to zero.
> 
> Blutiger Kaiserdrache Supreme Vampire Dragon(Link/3000 ATK/Link 4/Top/Left Bottom/Bottom/Right Bottom)  
> At least 1 Main Deck Vampire and an Extra Deck Vampire Monster.  
> When this monster are destroyed, no adversary Magic or Trap cards cannot affect your monsters.
> 
> Nosferatu Alucard: The Immortal Emperor Vampire (Ritual/ LV12/ ? ATK / ? DEF)  
> This monster can be only be Ritual Summoned by the "Dark Pentagram of Hell"  
> The monster gain 500 ATK for each banned Dark-Type monster banned from the Graveyard, at the moment once it is Ritual Summoned.  
> During the Battle Phase, once a time per turn, at Damage Step, the DEF can be increased in order to be equal to the current ATK.  
> Also, it is possible to ban additional Dark-Type monsters from the Graveyard, gaining additional 500 ATK and 500 DEF, only during the Battle Phase once the previous effect are activated.


End file.
